Now or Never
by lexopedia
Summary: As Emily walked towards the bathroom to change into her running outfit, she heard two little words uttered from the blonde’s mouth. “Be brave.”


**Spoilers: None really. Other then the, hopefully obvious by now, cheating of Naomi. **

**I own nothing.**

--

The red head let out a small groan while she subconsciously stretched in the bed she was occupying. With it being the weekend, she always went for a nice run when she woke up, just another reason not to be stuck with a particular blonde's pleading eyes for forgiveness. No matter how much her hate consumed her at the moment, it never ceased to let the beautiful blue eyes that she fell in love with break something in her when they projected just how broken the said blonde was. It absolutely killed Emily when she had to observe it, cue doing anything to either be shitfaced or out of the house.

With one last yawn/groan escaping her lips, the red head cracked her eyes open slowly only to be met by the blonde that she was attempting to avoid that morning. She was absolutely startled when she saw the girl, but after the realization that Naomi was in fact sleeping with her hands propping up her face while her elbows were propped up almost on the very edge of the bed, Emily couldn't help but find it adorable. For once in these painstaking last few weeks, the blonde actually looked peaceful. She'd never admit it out of this room but a slow and genuine smile slid across her face.

The smile was of course gone by the time Emily decided she'd wake the other girl in the room, being slightly mean for her own amusement by knocking one of Naomi's hands down. She contained a small childish giggle when her girlfriend fell slightly forward after her action, waking up with wide eyes.

It took the blonde a few seconds to compose herself after the way she had been awaken, yawning more then a few times and subtly stretching. The entire time she did this, she could feel Emily's eyes on her with curiosity, and most definitely annoyance, as to why she had found herself in the room she had basically given Emily when she decided to come back home. Naomi's bed was the couch, even if their was a guest room, she didn't feel like she deserved it.

After yet another yawn from Naomi, she finally propped her elbows back up on the bed and regained the posture she was in when she was sleeping, just now awake. "Morning," she mumbled, her voice coming off slightly groggy.

The red head blinked at Naomi's nonchalance to all of this. As much as she'd love to start her mornings with Naomi like this, they were far from this point. Luckily for Naomi, it was too early in the morning for her to play the bitch card so she mumbled back, "Morning." After a short and awkward pause, she added in, "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

Emily could clearly see the flash of hurt that struck Naomi's eyes at her question. "Oh, you know," Naomi started, a yawn interrupting her from completing her sentences for a few seconds. "The whole cliché speech thing that I've been thinking about forever now and for some reason thought I had it well enough to tell it to you."

"Oh?" Naomi's nonchalance was slightly irritating the red head, not because it made her feel like Naomi didn't care, because she knew that she did, but it was because it took everything she had in her to prevent her from cracking a smile. "And how'd that turn out?"

Naomi on the other hand, didn't mind the small smirk that slowly made it's way on her face when Emily seemed interested in what she had to say. "Forgot it," she said truthfully. "But I've got the jist down."

The red head didn't say anything to let her girlfriend know that it was okay to go on, but at the same time, she didn't do anything that made it seem like it wasn't either. She did, though, note the hesitance that was now following the usually confident brunette. Something that always seem to happen when she was involved. A small spark of satisfaction went through her body after that thought.

"Look, Em, I'm a fucking twat, okay? I'm shit at everything. I've… before you, who'd you see me hang around?" she paused, letting Emily think it over but wasn't stupid enough to wait for the red head to answer. She knew she wouldn't. "Nobody, Em, not a soul. You were the one who… tried," Naomi slowed down as she started speaking now, her gaze no longer on Emily but now staring down at the bed, trying to find the right words to describe everything. "I don't even know why. I remember laying in bed, this one right here," she patted down on the bed that Emily was currently occupying, bringing her eyes up to meet the red head's again. "just thinking about why you even cared. Why someone like you would even think to look my way," a small humorless chuckle left her lips before she shook her head. "After our first time, you told me to be brave, remember that? I tried, Emily, I tried so fucking hard to be brave for you. I mean, it was never the fact of you being a girl that scared me. Sure, I was in denial about it for a bit, but that was never what scared me. It was always my feelings," Naomi stopped, biting her lip before leaning back against the chair she was occupying, sighing while she let go of her lip. "Sorry doesn't mean shit. I know that. I also know that I'm suppose to show you that I care and you can trust me again. I'm doing the best I can, Em," she nearly whispered the last part. "I want to make this better, I'm going to."

The determination in Naomi's voice almost convinced Emily that she would. Almost. "Let's hope," she ended up saying before slowly crawling off the bed. When she planted her feet on the ground and stood up, she stretched properly now, slightly startled when she felt her back crack while she did so. After she had finished, she looked back at Naomi and saw her looking at her like she sort of expected her to continue talking. She hesitated once, then twice before she decided to let Naomi into her thoughts. Even if it was just a small amount. "I know you're trying, Naomi. But I wish…" Emily shook her head, a small sigh escaping her lips. "I just wish…" she stopped, shaking her head once more before she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a wife beater. "I'm going for a run. We'll talk later."

As Emily walked towards the bathroom to change into her running outfit, she heard two little words uttered from the blonde's mouth. "Be brave."

But much like Naomi did after Emily pleaded for her to 'be brave' in the woods, Emily didn't even hesitate to shut the door to the bathroom after she had entered it.

--

**It's short because I need feedback before I continue, otherwise it can just stay as a one-shot. I don't really have a story planned out so whatever this is probably will be pretty short, but I plan to add other couples into the mix. Like the infamous and absolutely amazing, Keffy. I already have somewhat of an idea for that which could fit into this story nicely. **

**Other then the shortness, I think it's pretty good. Maybe a tad boring but whatever. I wanted to post something. It was done in like an hour. Lmfao.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it, I'd love you if you reviewed, honestly. Even if you didn't enjoy it, lemme know how horrible it is, ya? Hahah.**


End file.
